At construction and event sites, numerous cords, cables, hoses and the like present tripping hazards.
A clip to use on such items to reduce the risk of tripping and injury would be desirable.
Some items, such as ropes, cords, straps, bridles, halters and the like have a propensity to become entangled when stored, unless special steps are taken.
A clip to use on these items to provide near tangle-free storage would be desirable.